


湮灭

by sumred



Category: SKAM France, skam(France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: A kiss





	湮灭

进入冬季以后巴黎就开始下很多的雨。天空总是灰蒙蒙的，雨幕连绵不绝，雨声淅淅沥沥整天整天地响在耳边，成为所有活动的背景音。空气潮湿得能滴下水来，排水管上生出苔藓。

Eliott的床靠着窗，室内暖气开得足，玻璃内壁结着一层水汽，Lucas刚刚在上面用手指写了Eliott的名字，他现在正从字母l里往外看：街上没什么人，只有雨下不完似的泼洒在窗户上。

实在是没有什么好看的，Lucas看了一会就兴趣缺缺地躺回去。被褥松软，Eliott陷在枕头里，拿着手机很是聚精会神，他的头发有些长了，软软地在脸颊旁边铺散开。Lucas钻进同一条被子，帮他理了理头发，头靠在他的肩上凑过去看手机屏幕：“在看什么啊？”

“嗯······《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”Eliott动了动让Lucas靠得更舒服，他的嗓音懒懒的，不像他平时清脆的少年音，在室内温热的空气里平白多了一份性感。Lucas心里痒痒地想让他多说几句话：“电影放到哪里了？”

屏幕上莱昂纳多和克莱尔在水里亲得难舍难分。Eliott好笑地看了Lucas一眼，放下手机转过来抱住他，下面那条手臂让Lucas枕着，上面那条手臂环着肩膀绕过背后，手正好搭在Lucas毛茸茸的头顶，Eliott顺了几下毛，觉得手感不错又多摸了几下，怀里Lucas还在等他回答，仰着头看他，眼睛睁得很  
圆，柔和的灰蓝色像是往Eliott早上喝的牛奶里倒进了一片大海，在雨天细腻的光线里摄人心魄。

Eliott低下头慢慢吻他，唇瓣厮磨，又轻轻咬他的下唇，像一只和你闹着玩的小狐狸。Lucas纵容着他的孩子气，放任他不轻不重的啃咬，虽然他才是年纪小的那个，但是在Eliott的孩子气突然冒出来的时候——比如他非要放他的电音唱片的时候，Lucas总是像纵容淘气的小狐狸一样纵容他。

Lucas被吻得晕晕乎乎，Eliott终于结束这个吻的时候，他已经想不起来自己刚刚问了什么问题。Eliott就恶作剧得逞一样地笑。Lucas才后知后觉地反应过来，作势要挠他痒痒。

两个人在床上扭成一团，被子搅在一起，枕头也掉了一个在地上，Eliott怕痒，率先求饶，Lucas就得意地哼哼，凑过去在Eliott鼻尖上轻轻亲一下，志得意满地像一只竖着尾巴的猫。

两个人倒在床上唯一的一只枕头上面对面躺下来，四条腿交叠着，深深陷进彼此的怀抱里。雨天的光线浓郁细腻，房间里空气温热湿润，雨声轻柔连绵不绝，Lucas被满满当当地搂在Eliott的怀里，感觉像是在水里缓慢下沉，水温舒适，水流轻柔地在皮肤上流动，一直沉，一直沉到世界的中心。

在那里，没有考试也没有聚会，只有他和Eliott两个人，他们相拥，亲吻，像两颗互相靠近的星星互相湮灭在彼此的光芒里。


End file.
